She Wants It
by Brandon Carmichael
Summary: Dramione intended. Sadly it did not work out. And Hermione is left wanting.
1. Chapter 1

She wants it to hurt.

That heavy feeling in your chest. The shortness of breath. She misses it. Does she miss him?

Just the other night she had a dream about him. She had her face in his lap. His cock at the back of her throat. There were tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked up at him. Looked into his glassy eyes filled with lust and appreciation.

She woke up from that dream confused. Wasn't she supposed to hate him? Yes he still turned her on, yes she missed those nights riding his cock as they both strangled out their cries of orgasm together. But he was bad. So...very, very bad.

But he was also her everything. Godric they were everything. And now she was nothing without him.

Move on. Time to move on.

Keep your head up and your smile bright.

Act like they can't touch you.

But it gets to you doesn't it? How he's married and supposedly happy? How you long to find that connection again?

You've had your one-night stands and your quickies in the bathroom stall at some rundown bar. You've had a man bring out the adventurous side of you, who fucked you wild, loud, and messy. But that wasn't enough was it?

Still empty. Still have that weight on your chest.

Who knew love could uplift and weigh you down at the same time? Who knew it's absence could be so cold that it burns but leaves you numb?

Who knew that despite all the betrayal and lies, you could still want it? That you could want it to hurt so bad?


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't supposed to be serious. Just a bit of fun. Her little secret...well, maybe not so little. The gossips were definitely right about that.

When whispers of his latest fling started circulating it didn't bother her. They were very careful. Always arrived and left separately. Always charmed the current location of their trysts, so others would unconsciously avoid it.

Appearances had to be kept and for all anyone knew they hated each other. Many witnessed them scorn each other, or hurl insults at the other's face. Behind closed doors however...or in secluded areas...or in the Forbidden Forest...or sometimes right on top of Snape's desk...they did other things to each other.

 _She lay flat on her back and spread her legs wide. Ooh the delicious feel of his tongue on her clit made her squirm. Moans escaped her mouth as he pumped three fingers in and out, and her toes curled as he'd massage the bundle of nerves deep inside her._

 _Suddenly her back arched and gasped. Ooh that wicked, wicked mouth. He sucked her clit and rolled it gently between his teeth. Gods! She was going to come!_

 _Her panting sped up. Her legs trembled. Her hands moved to grip the sheets and her hips bucked. When he felt her walls tremble, he laid his tongue flat on her clit and pressed against it in rhythm with his fingers._

 _Her screams pierced the night._

Did she ever believe she could scream so loud? She was not one to bask in the limelight. Her brazen nighttime activities surprised her. For her to behave so boldly and without regard to the consequences...tsk, what would her mother think?

The perfect example of a well-brought up girl. Some may even be crass enough to remark on how well-mannered she is "despite her upbringing." More would be so inclined to believe her completely unworthy. Thinking themselves to be safe from such debasement. But oh how the mighty fall!


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy! Daddy!" a toddler stumbled his way over to the table, a crumpled paper in his hands.

The boy was just tall enough to reach over the arm of the chair his father sat in. His clothes were made of the very best fabric and magicked to repel any stains or mend any tears. The hand that tugged on Malfoy's sleeve was stained with ink, evidence that he had been busy and the crumpled paper held a masterpiece. Slowly, his father put down his cuppa and turned to face his heir.

"Scorpius. What did I say about manners?" One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose above storm grey eyes. The look on his face would have deterred most wizards from any conduct that might prolong such a look. However, his son firmly kept his hold and his attitude, thus negating his father's sour response and ultimately wrinkling his robes.

"Here daddy! I bringed you this." The crumpled paper was shoved in Malfoy's face. "Thas the hippo-cryf. His friend the horn tail gave him his fire breath. The secrit's the candy..."

"Hold on son. Slow down." Malfoy interrupted. "I can't see it with it pressed to my face like that."

"...all dragon's get their powers from special candy..."

"No, no. That's not true. You see dragons..."

Soft laughter made both father and son turn towards the door. Upon seeing the two ladies, Malfoy stood and first greeted his mother, then his wife good morning.

Mrs. Astoria Malfoy was impeccably dressed as was befitting her station, but nothing could outshine Lady Malfoy. Even to sit down was done so gracefully.

"Draco, let Scorpius finish his story. I think you'll find it quite endearing." Malfoy looked at his mother, whose expression told him to listen to his son's story. Although, it also made him doubt if "endearing" was the right word.

A quick glance at his wife told him nothing. Her eyes were down cast. The tea cup in her hand and poised for a sip, blocked a small smile. He turned his face back to his son, and saw eyes filled with excitement.

Malfoy swallowed and took an uneasy breath. "Go on son."


End file.
